


Рэп под лютню

by Kleine



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dune Setting, Cyborgs, Hail Bene Tleilaxu, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: РЫБЕ ЖИТЬ!





	Рэп под лютню

— Высота пятьсот метров, — исправно доложил Чжэньвэнь, — хотя нет, погоди. Четыреста девяносто девять… восемь… семь…

— Хорош паясничать. Проверь еще раз юго-западный квадрат.

— Есть, кэп. Перехожу на бреющий полет.

На голографическом дисплее планшета развернулась ретранслируемая, слегка мутная от скорости панорама бесконечного массива оранжево-красных слоистых почв, выжженных солнцем, иссушенных пыльными бурями.

— Двадцать семь градусов на юго-юго-восток. Активность нулевая. Иду на снижение. Триста пятьдесят метров до цели. Триста метров. Двести пятьдесят… Тебе там все видно? Двести метров.

— Видно отлично, — отозвался Юйхао. Изображение на панели пошло помехами — в силу вступило защитное поле. — Давай назад, Чжэньвэнь.

Даже с такого расстояния было ясно, что громада корабля конструировалась умельцами из изгнания. Слишком длинный нос и замысловатый фюзеляж, нехарактерная для имперских конструкций тонировка стекол.

Пока кодировщики, стараясь производить минимум шума, колдовали над потрескивающей аурой защитного поля, Юйхао основательно осмотрелся. Ближайший каменистый бархан маячил в добрых метрах семистах, располагать засаду так далеко и без особой естественной защиты с тыла было бы, по меньшей мере, неразумно. Пустыня лежала перед ним, непокоренная и величественная, в вековом безмолвии таилась угроза. Разведка вернулась ни с чем еще ранним утром. Когда фиолетовая полусфера, вспыхнув напоследок россыпью искр, исчезла, Юйхао беззвучно поманил своих людей следом.

Он был готов столкнуться нос к носу с затаившимся спецотрядом, высококвалифицированной группой зачистки с ультразвуковыми пушками или банальным огнеметом; ничуть не удивился бы бактериологической атаке или попытке применить тактику массового гипноза, коими в последнее время кишмя кишели перехваченные донесения командующих Гильдии. Черт возьми, он даже был готов ко вторжению блуждающего червя, пусть статистика данных об этом квадрате была весьма посредственной. В отличие от родной планеты Гамонт, хьюман трафик в этой части галактики был налажен слабо, большая часть охваченных псевдо мирной экспансией Империи систем не могли порадовать КООАМ ничем, кроме запрещенных продуктов генной инженерии и, разумеется, спайса, но с запросами некоторых Домов сложно было бы тягаться простому смертному с заурядной фантазией. Когда люк с негромким шипением отъехал вверх, пилота на месте не обнаружилось.

— Не похоже, чтобы он вообще здесь был, — пробормотал Чжэньвэнь, шумно вздохнув. Автоматика задорно перемигивалась с вторгшимися чужаками. Обследовав борт судна и не обнаружив ни души, ни следов подозрительной активности, Юйхао подал сигнал опустить оружие.

Обтекаемая черная капсула в глубине трюма казалась неприступной до тех пор, пока Шичао, вопреки законам механики, одним прыжком не взобрался на нее верхом, начисто проигнорировав запоздалый окрик Юйхао.

— Тут внутри какой-то чел, босс.

— Хорошенький? — немедленно активизировался притихший Чжэньвэнь.

Шичао дернул плечом.

— Так себе. Киборг.

— Поживешь с мое… — наставительным тоном начал было Чжэньвэнь, когда значение последнего слова дошло до него в полном смысле. — Что? Бр-р-р.

Юйхао опознал бы это лицо даже на ощупь. Ни обезображивающая бионическая нашлепка, покрывающая левую половину черепа, ни паутина жутких шрамов под подбородком, убегающих под плотно прилегающий диковинный костюм, ни устрашающего вида механический протез не могли препятствовать тому, что на долю секунды его сердце дало сбой. В яркой белизне криососуда лежал Чжэньу.

\--

Юйхао родился в год, когда по монорельсовой эстакаде из его родной долины Эллады впервые пустили усовершенствованный состав дальнего следования на магнитной подушке. Вспоминать о доме он не любил: с биологическим отцом они виделись столь редко, что порой лежа в постели глубокой ночью даже мысленно не выходило воссоздать черты его лица — какое дело было наследнику Дома Моритани до побочного отпрыска, от которого не вышло избавиться в срок? Методы воспитания матери порождали противоречивые эмоции.

Пыльные магистрали, многоступенчатые гармошки жилых массивов, сейсмически устойчивые шпили трансляционных вышек и бизнес центров, приземистые аркады торговых и развлекательных комплексов с надстройками для высадки вечнозеленых растений; вездесущая углеродная копоть, несмотря на обилие инопланетной зелени, извечный красноватый оттенок грунта вокруг многочисленных карьеров, лето строго по расписанию, искусственный свет нео-прожекторов над гигантскими полями за пределами мегаполисов — картина донельзя унылая и однообразная. Отрывистые, словно просветы в ограниченном стеклом небе во время пыльных бурь, воспоминания о детстве тщательно перемешались друг с другом, а потому Юйхао ни за что не решился бы утверждать наверняка, в какой момент его мир оказался совмещен с чужими, когда переживания стали общими.

Их знакомство с братьями Ван началось в том возрасте, который остался в памяти как самое яркое и светлое время. В жизни Юйхао не происходило, пожалуй, ни одного сколько-нибудь важного события, к которому те так или иначе не оказались бы причастны. Кадетский корпус был призван вбить в совсем юных новобранцев дисциплину и приучить к самоорганизации. В то время как Юйхао отнюдь не страдал склонностью к беспорядку, на Чжэньвэня первые пять лет учебы строгого режима подействовали примерно как ноцебо. Страсть к не самым безобидным, а потому небезопасным затеям сочеталась в нем с дипломатичной изворотливостью, а потому наживать себе врагов легко поддающийся чужому влиянию Юйхао так и не научился, зато количество серьезных драк и случайных потасовок перевалило за несколько сотен. Чжэньу не вмешивался в их дела, но неотступно следовал за ними, молчаливо улыбаясь, всегда готовый подставить плечо.

Во избежание повторения отцовских ошибок Юйхао, не раздумывая, выбрал Академию Командования Гильдии на Тридее, и братья едва ли не впервые безропотно последовали за ним по окончании общего курса. Не было, пожалуй, никого, кому Юйхао доверял бы искренней и безнадежней, и дело заключалось не только в парочке откровенно неприятных историй, из которых им пришлось выбираться, полагаясь исключительно на удачу, не рассчитывая на благоприятный исход.

Взросление застало его врасплох: мышцы не успевали за стремительным ростом скелета, ломило суставы, от чрезмерных нагрузок кружилась голова. В отличие от большинства приятелей, Чжэньвэнь не отступил даже перед неоправданной подростковой озлобленностью и вздорным поведением, огрызаясь, но исправно бегая за бумажными полотенцами, пока Юйхао зажимал пальцами кровоточащий нос, являлся бессменным напарником в вылазках в Чайнатаун, где в витиеватых под- и надземных коридорах узких улочек можно было отыскать все, что угодно: от контрабандных артефактов до запрещенных Конвенцией веществ. Особо неудачливые нередко находили там же собственную смерть или серьезные неприятности на любые части тела, но, в самом деле, кто внимает гласу здравого смысла в неполные шестнадцать?

Изматывающие тренировки с самого рассвета, мерзкое меланжевое месиво на завтрак, непрестанная зубрежка, два раза в сутки построение для подъема и спуска флага — то, чем до зазубрин въелась в память Академия с курсантскими корпусами в долине Марр. Квартал красных фонарей, растянувшийся на добрую половину столицы, куда совершали регулярные рейды рослые выпускники, не вызывал у Юйхао ни любопытства, ни энтузиазма.

— Откуда мне знать, кто у них был до меня, — проворчал он однажды в ответ на подначку старшины. — И сколько среди них лицевых танцоров. А сам давай, расскажешь потом, как док залечивает гепатит.

Соревнования по рукоблудию надежно укоренились в ежедневном расписании. Полупрозрачные перегородки между душевыми мало что оставляли воображению, хотя в том, чтобы слышать чужие всхлипы и сдавленные возгласы, не было ничего необычного. Чжэньвэнь всегда отворачивался, прикрывал глаза — Юйхао дорого бы заплатил, чтобы узнать, кого тот воображает под опущенными веками, чье имя шепчет совсем беззвучно. Кончая, он закусывал губы и втягивал воздух с едва слышным в шуме воды присвистом. Единственный раз, когда не слишком трезвый Юйхао, неожиданно в первую очередь для себя самого, попытался влезть в чужое личное пространство, он немедленно получил по рукам, схлопотав тычок под ребра следом.

— Пока я в своем уме, этого между нами не будет, — очень спокойно, хотя слегка задыхаясь, процедил Чжэньвэнь. Он так и не перестал водить рукой по собственному члену, выдержав тяжелый взгляд. Это небольшое происшествие надежно расставило нужные точки в начавших набирать неоднозначности взаимодействиях, но нисколько не повлияло на дружбу.

\--

Планета GJ-1214-b, прозванная «топкой», издавна славилась незавидной репутацией. Густая атмосфера, высокая — по объективным меркам — температура, экстремальная влажность, происходящая вследствие переизбытка водяного пара, поднимающегося над сплошным покровом супержидкого океана. Слабых лучей красного карлика едва хватало для фотосинтеза, но искусственно выведенные ползучие растения прижились в субэкваториальном регионе поразительно быстро, захватив власть на гигантских плавающих платформах с искусственной почвой, добрались до шоссе на воздушных подушках, образовав непроходимые буро-зеленые плантации, навевающие ужас. Поверх узловатых, навеки переплетенных окостеневших стволов и выстраивались легкие подвесные строения первых ученых-поселенцев, на тот момент еще подконтрольных Дома Верниус — клана братьев с Икс, о чем Юйхао, к сожалению, никогда не забывал. До тех пор, пока Император не наложил на лакомый кусочек свою загребущую лапу, упакованную в ставшую огнеупорной кожу порабощенных галактик. Первый крытый подвесной мост протянулся в восточном полушарии вдоль экватора в рекордно короткие сроки, соединив ключевые позиции; за ним последовали меридиональные компоненты, позволившие создавать пространства для купольной застройки, но неукротимая стихия, неустанно подтачивая массивные основания, стала причиной миллиардных убытков инвесторов обеих сторон. На смену им пришли новые платформы, плавучие фабрики и дома-лодки — казалось, для Иксианских лабораторий нет ничего невозможного.

Военная база обзавелась первой плавучей станцией в северном полушарии, столь обширной, что на преодоление диаметра ее территории требовалось около двух стандартных суток. Кто-то умудрился завезти на планету черепах, которые, стремительно мутировав, заселили океан и доставили немало хлопот поистине адским трудом культивированному рыбному промыслу. Чешуей некоторых сортов рыб запросто можно было отпилить рога видоизмененным парнокопытным. Гигантские спруты разрослись до таких размеров, что их клювы нередко пробивали тройную броню лодочных конструкций беднейших поселенцев. Но настоящее паломничество началось в год, когда под слоем жидкого льда обнаружились залежи металлов.

Существование без облегченных кислородных масок и плотных костюмов, защищающих от жара и влажности, не представлялось возможным, хотя по сравнению с определенными под тюрьмы пустынными экзопланетами или Арракисом, GJ-1214-b по праву считалась отнюдь не худшим вариантом. Иксианцы не скрывали намерения «упростить» существование переселенцев путем запрещенного Джихадом генетического вмешательства, наперебой предлагая то жабры, то воздушный пузырь. Будто мало было человечеству их идей трансгуманизма и бессовестных бионических экспериментов. Еще до официальной службы по окончании первой четверти курса Академии во время учебных вылазок Юйхао неоднократно натыкался на останки изувеченных трупов — неудавшиеся проекты, забившиеся по всем щелям Империи в тщетной попытке избежать кары создателей. Космическая Гильдия и Ландсраад спускали данный аспект на тормозах, игнорируя даже случаи массовых убийств в не самых процветающих уголках, подвластных КООАМ.

С GJ-1214-b и оказалось сопряжено первое серьезное задание их группы, и первая же трагедия. Раскалившаяся сфера-сосуд оставила солидную вмятину в перчатке защитного костюма Юйхао, оттягивала руку инородной тяжестью. За спиной раздавалось пронзительное тявканье D-волков, в синих сумерках, заменявших ночь, матово мерцали их зоркие глаза. Проклятые твари чуяли, что силы беглецов на исходе: марш-бросок через пустошь кого угодно подкосил бы. Они уже потеряли шестерых, и отстающий Шии должен был стать следующей жертвой: несмотря на облегченную гравитацию, он бежал, с трудом переводя дыхание, неловко прижимая к груди раненую руку, в другой удерживая молот; еще пара узловатых корней — и он оступился в последний раз. Когда слева раздался влажный эластичный шорох, Юйхао увеличил скорость и стиснул зубы, едва в наушнике отозвался торжествующим воплем разгоряченной погоней стаи, болезненным скулежом раненого зверя и едва различимым на фоне лая человеческим вскриком.

— Я здесь, — вторил ему задыхающийся голос Чжэньу. Парень бил рекорды по скорости среди кадетов, но от ядовитых испарений притихшая аллергия дала о себе знать очень быстро. На линии горизонта полыхало бы зарево, если бы не сплошная пелена тумана. Иксианцы отказались от оград и оцеплений на этой проклятой планете в пользу раскинувшейся поперек полюса искусственной растительной пустыни, агрессивные обитатели которой рано или поздно настигали и убивали даже самых выносливых. Часах в пяти непрерывного бега располагался перевалочный пункт, но дотянуть до него вдвоем из девятерых оказалось невыполнимой задачей. Хорошо еще, Чжэньвэнь — не самый, прямо скажем, талантливый спортсмен — остался в лазарете после неудачной вылазки в район тлейлаксанских борделей — у Юйхао давно имелись подозрения на этот счет, но обсуждать такое с лучшим другом пока не поворачивался язык.

Под плотным костюмом тело взмокло как от отличной, вытягивающей жилы тренировки. Сейчас он бежал, ориентируясь на исходящие от электронного компаса сигналы, но случись что с синтезированной оболочкой, и заблудишься здесь навеки. Неожиданно слева пролегла темная полоса оросительного рва — они забрались слишком глубоко в пустошь, которая изначально предназначалась под рисовые поля, но разросшиеся с легкой руки человека джунгли удушили посевы. Глухой стрекот двигателя стал для обоих полной неожиданностью. Торопливым движением Юйхао провел ладонью по защитному стеклу очков.

— Глазам своим не верю, — проскрипел Чжэньу, последние полчаса бежавший шаг в шаг. — Это же…

— Заткнись.

Яркий луч прожектора прорезал вязкую муть тумана, вода буквально висела в воздухе. Если это патруль, они пропали — Чжэньу хрипел почти непрерывно. В этот момент наушник в ухе Юйхао ожил голосом сержанта Чоу.

— Капрал Ся, доложить обстановку.

— В жизни не думал, что обрадуюсь твоей заплывшей физиономии.

— Эй, побольше уважения, сопляк, — проворчал Чоу. Волки в зарослях взвыли особенно тоскливо, но приблизиться к водоему под лучами прожекторов, напоминающих софиты, явно не решились.

В три прыжка преодолев разделяющее расстояние, Юйхао ринулся на палубу и непременно упал бы в темные, тихо плещущие воды, не подхвати его подоспевшие фигуры в таких же костюмах — об их званиях он предпочел не задумываться. Чжэньу незамедлительно утащили в каюту. Сквозь слюдянистую пленку безопасного стекловолокна Юйхао видел, как сверкнул скальпель и зажимы, как легко разошлась кожа, как ловко орудовал катетером пожилой ассистент. Он не слышал кашля, но заметил характерное конвульсивное движение, и прикрыл глаза, явственно представляя, как на место открытой раны чуть ниже щитовидного хряща наложили расширитель, ввели пластиковую трубку. Едва ли Чжэньвэнь обрадуется новому шраму у брата, да еще и в таком видном месте. Уже придя в себя в изоляторе боевого шаттла, Юйхао немало удивился окружающей обстановке и царившей вокруг безжизненной тишине. От торчащей из предплечья иглы он избавился быстро и небрежно, и выбрался в коридор, пошатываясь от слабости, но передумав, вернулся за часами. Если глаза не обманывали его, он умудрился проспать около двадцати часов — не без медицинского вмешательства, разумеется.

— Проснулся, — подал голос притаившийся в углу медбрат, — зайди к Цзи… к сержанту, — моментально осекся он, бросив мимолетный взгляд на голосовые датчики.

Взбешенный фактом вынужденного молчания Чжэньу при первой встрече окинул его взглядом, от которого кто угодно содрогнулся бы. «Едва ли обрадуется», как же. В который раз Юйхао испытал укол стыда за то, что утаил от офицеров медслужбы чужой секрет.

Сфера в руках сержанта раскрылась с едва уловимым свистом, и Юйхао потребовалась фора секунды в три, дабы осознать, что полые стенки не скрывают ровным счетом ничего. Семь смертей ради пустого шара — есть, о чем написать домой.

— На Флоте не место слабакам, — подытожил Чоу. — Приготовиться к стыковке. Хайлайнер отправляется через два часа. Сваливаем отсюда нахуй.

От дальнейших комментариев предпочли воздержаться решительно все.

\--

После гибели отряда, в который перевели Чжэньу для погашения восстания рабов на Мартиджоз, Юйхао не единожды натыкался на чужие, будто только что оставленные вещи, которыми была набита общая каюта братьев: книги с загнутыми углами и пометками на полях, которыми так дорожил Чжэньу, вывернутая наизнанку одежда на топчане у окна, темные жесткие волосы на расческе под зеркалом — все то, что невероятно выводит из себя, но так дорого, когда теряешь. То, что заставляет идеализировать, наделяя лучшими, порой выдуманными чертами, через всю дальнейшую жизнь тащить воспоминания о человеке, которым Чжэньу не был, любить и скорбеть по тому, кого никогда не существовало. Ему не сообщили деталей: по слухам, не осталось даже тел. В минуту лицемерной жалости к себе он не раз желал никогда не знать братьев, не испытывать тянущей боли, от которой ни вздохнуть, ни забыться всякий раз, когда Чжэньвэнь погружался в воспоминания, игнорируя окружающий мир.

Они оставили службу — Чжэньвэнь все равно не реагировал на команды, пропускал мимо ушей угрозы трибунала и ссылки на Салусу II. Однако едва семья попыталась забрать его на Икс, парень будто очнулся: явился в кубрик Юйхао среди ночи с горящими глазами, рваной раной в плече и явно украденным у кого-то наркотиком.

— Корабль Контрабандистов уходит на рассвете. Ты со мной? — Юйхао последовал за ним, ни секунды не поколебавшись. Последующие три года Чжэньвэнь вынашивал планы кровной мести Дому Гинац различной степени безумия.

И вот теперь, глядя на плотно сомкнутые ресницы, упрямо сдвинутые даже в бессознательном состоянии брови, знакомый профиль в бликах разноцветных датчиков, у Юйхао оказалось двойное основание не верить собственным глазам.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> ТЕПЕРЬ ПОЯСНЕНИЯ ДЛЯ САМЫХ МАЛЕНЬКИХ И ТЕХ, КТО НЕ УДОСУЖИЛСЯ ПРОЧИТАТЬ "ДЮНУ":
> 
> Дом Гинац - благородные аристократы-оружейники, знамениты ЛОЯЛЬНОСТЬЮ, школой Мастеров Меча; прохаванные самураи, базируются на Гинацтере, Мартиджоз и т.д.
> 
> Дом Моритани - тож, ясен хрен, потомственные аристократы, агрессивные, любят нарываться; половина БОРЕТСЯ С ЛОЯЛЬНОСТЬЮ, вторая половина поадекватнее; смертельные враги Дома Гинац. Планеты Гамонт и Грумман: Гамонт - печально известная на всю Империю планета-бордель, Тридея - спутник Гамонт
> 
> Дом Верниус с планеты Икс, где в охуенных лабораториях и полной секретности осуществляют запрещенные Конвенцией Батлерианского Джихада эксперименты с искусственным интеллектом, генной инженерией, клонированием, евгеникой и всяческим биопротезированием
> 
> Юйхао - внебрачный сын правителя Дома Моритани: характер скверный, холост; вырос на Гамонт, Академия на Тридее  
> Ван Бразерс по неизвестной пока причине оказались в Академии там же (я еще не придумала, чо они пиздовали через пол-Вселенной, но это как раз ИНТРИГА и ПЛАНЫ ВНУТРИ ПЛАНОВ), а сами с Икс, где орден Тлейлаксу  
> Салуса II - планета-тюрьма, пострадавшая от атомной войны в процессе Батлерианского Джихада против "мыслящих машин", теперь там тренировочные базы имперской армии сардаукаров, ну, и, собссно, места, пардон за каламбур, столь отдаленные
> 
> Космическая Гильдия отвечает за межпространственные путешествия  
> Ландсраад - Имперский совет-парламент  
> КООАМ - межгалактическая торговая корпорация
> 
> Все вышеупомянутые крутышки (в том числе, лютня из названия) с потрохами принадлежат Фрэнку Герберту; за рэп скажем спасибо DJ Kool Herc; за персонажей - создателям сериала; я же традиционно просто разместил объяву.


End file.
